


【南北车】偷看

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】偷看

学渣绫x老师依 绫攻(abo）  
————分割线————  
“乐正绫！”班上的同学已经习惯了洛老师每天一次的发火。  
“这是你第几次答应我然后又不写作业了？”洛天依已经彻底那教室最角落的人没办法了。  
“抱歉抱歉，回去看了眼不会做就懒得管了。”每天被骂已经成了习惯，乐正绫靠在墙上，一副半梦不醒的样子。  
“你！放学来我办公室。”洛天依感觉自己再不离开就要气得飙血压了，拿上教材就离开了教室。  
“绫爷，你不能这么欺负新来的老师啊。”前桌言和转过身看了看又像要睡着的乐正绫。  
“反正今年刚调过来，明年我就走了，管他的。”乐正绫挠了挠头。  
“对了，你听说了吗，有人说洛老师是Omega。”言和在乐正绫耳边悄悄说道。  
“怎么，有想法？”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角。  
“别乱说，我心里只有战音。”言和捂着心口。  
“上课了上课了，放学记得叫我起来。”乐正绫看着走进教室的老师，默默地趴在桌上睡觉去了。  
傍晚。  
“老师？”乐正绫打着哈欠走进了办公室，今天是洛天依值班，其他老师都回宿舍去了。  
遭了。洛天依脸颊通红，在听到开门声音的时候整个人都僵住了，看到来人是乐正绫，更是慌得不行。  
我这丢三落四的毛病什么时候能改啊。洛天依看着桌上散落的杂物里偏偏没有抑制剂，顿时想要抽死自己。  
“那……那个，乐正绫你能不能……”“老师你是Omega吧。”洛天依想要赶走乐正绫来摆脱困境的想法被一句话堵了回去。  
“不……不是。”“那是什么牌子的墨水有催情效果。”乐正绫反手锁上办公室的门，现在洛天依非常恨为什么自己所在的是小办公室只有一扇门。  
“原来传闻是真的。”乐正绫一步步靠近洛天依，随之而来的还有清新的茶香。  
“严厉，漂亮的语文老师……是个Omega。”最后，乐正绫站在洛天依面前，看着因为自己的信息素而浑身无力，只能撑着桌子勉强站立的老师。  
“请……请你出去！”洛天依捏着自己的手臂试图用疼痛来让自己清醒。  
“老师确实有命令学生的权利，但现在有个前提，我是Alpha，你是Omega。”最后一个单词被刻意重读，随之爆发的信息素让洛天依双腿一软向前倾倒在乐正绫身上。  
“唔~乐……乐正绫……请你，不要……做这种事。”洛天依快被茶香冲昏了头，几次伸手想支撑起身子，却从桌边无力滑下。  
“做什么？好心帮助一个Omega渡过难关？还是更好心地提供抑制剂？”乐正绫从口袋里拿出一根抑制剂，上面标明着Omega专用。  
“你……为什么……”洛天依伸手试图碰到能救自己的稻草，却被乐正绫恶劣地躲开。  
“我哥让我帮忙带的，具体干嘛我也不知道，不过看他的样子也不是很急，所以……”乐正绫勾起嘴角，当着洛天依的面，将抑制剂以三分篮的标准扔进了垃圾桶。  
“现在第二个选择没了。”乐正绫搂着洛天依的腰将她按在了办公桌上。  
“唔嗯~”洛天依被迫趴在桌上，一只手捏住了自己的下巴掰了过去，带着侵略性的吻堵住了洛天依的喘息。  
信息素侵略了身体各处，后颈的腺体随着心脏的跳动散发出墨水的香气，连咬牙阻止的力气都没有，只能任由乐正绫的舌头在自己口腔内肆意掠夺。  
“老师，起反应喽。”乐正绫舔去洛天依嘴角的津液，在她耳边说着些让人脸红的话。  
“别……唔啊~”阻止的话语在胸前的白兔被人袭击后换成了娇吟，双手双腿都没有能支撑起身体的力气，所有的支点都在腰间的手臂上。  
“老师，接下来，我不想听到拒绝的话。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的耳垂，轻咬一口后顺着脖颈一路吻到了腺体，伸出舌头舔舐着。  
“唔啊~乐正……乐正绫……”洛天依的脑子越来越乱，身后还在用着平时的称呼，就现在的情况来看，真的很糟糕啊。  
“临时标记应该不介意吧。”乐正绫咬破了后颈的皮肤，将自己的信息素注入洛天依体内。  
“啊~”洛天依小小呻吟一声，大脑稍稍冷却下来一些，虽然这对于半只脚踏进发情的Omega毫无用处。  
“老师，湿了哦。”乐正绫之所以这么做是为了让洛天依有力气撑着自己，好让左手腾出来做事。  
“嗯啊~别……那里……唔~”洛天依浑身一震，差点又软下去。  
洛天依低着头紧闭着眼睛不敢看，因为一睁眼就能透过衬衫领口看见自己被窝在乐正绫手中的白兔随着揉捏变幻成不同的形状，视觉不在，身体的感觉就变得敏锐，敏感的下身被一只手覆盖着，修长的手指隔着底裤细细探索，一举一动，甚至是细微的颤抖都被尽职地传入大脑。  
“不许拒绝，给次警告，下次就不一定了。”乐正绫的口吻像极了上课时的洛天依，严肃认真，但现在却让身下人更加有感觉。  
“不过老师啊，明知道自己是Omega还敢来AB的班级教书，你的胆子是不是有点大。”乐正绫拉下湿透的纯白底裤，手掌覆盖住白嫩的臀肉。  
“不是……啊~”洛天依弓起了身子，臀部传来刺痛感，然而身体却没有任何排斥。  
“记性还这么差，要是哪天在课上出意外，我们班三分之二都是Alpha。”乐正绫揉了揉被自己拍红一块的臀部，手掌跟着话音一同落下。  
“唔啊~别再……嗯~”洛天依一想到自己被小几岁的学生惩罚就觉得羞耻感遍布全身，偏偏身体给出的反应是想要更多，想被乐正绫贯穿，想被那股茶香包裹住游走遍全身。  
“啊啦，老师原来这么色情啊。”乐正绫看了看沾满手掌的情液，低头咬了咬洛天依通红的耳廓，将透明的液体抹在了红红的臀部上。  
“求你……别再……唔~”洛天依感觉自己快撑不下去了，发情期的燥热和内心的羞耻同时攻击着脆弱的神经，不管是身体还是内心都快到极限了。  
“想继续了？”乐正绫单手解着自己的裤子，左手则就着爱液做好了扩张。  
“是……”洛天依咬着下唇，所有的倔强，不愿承认Omega低人一等的倔强到坚信一定会把乐正绫成绩带好的倔强，全部都消失了，因为身后的人。  
“早说不就好了，害我等那么久。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，抽出手指，将腺体送进了粉嫩的小穴。  
“唔~”洛天依的背部弓成了漂亮的弧度，乐正绫俯身留下几个红印，感受到湿漉漉的小穴适应了异物，便开始了运动。  
“老师，你知道你的身体多热情吗？”乐正绫持续地在洛天依耳边说着色情的话语，为了看她羞得满脸通红却只能遵从身体发出可爱的呻吟，为了看她哭喊着让自己不要再说，却连句完整的话都说不出的样子。  
乐正绫认为自己一定是疯了，不然她为什么会跟一个老师认识不过一个星期就在办公室搞起来了，而且用的还是后入这种摆明了想要羞辱她的姿势，就连说的话和做的事都不像平时，自己虽然是个学渣但不是个流氓啊。  
不过乐正绫现在并不想管，因为洛天依的味道竟该死的甜美，紧致的小穴表明了身下的人也是第一次，耳边软糯的呻吟一直没停过，墨水的味道灌进鼻子，现在还夹杂着自己的味道，这感觉让乐正绫像按着身下人做到明天。  
“抬头。”乐正绫的右手拉着洛天依的手臂强迫她扬起身子，左手探到她的面前，双指挤进洛天依的嘴里，无名指和小指托着下巴，让她看着前面的玻璃。  
“唔~”虽然不是镜子，但是还是能够看清自己狼狈的模样，因为修长双指的挑逗而无法闭合的小嘴，颈侧还有之前留下的红印，上半身弓起，右手被拉到身后，肩胛骨有些疼，却无法反抗，失去胸衣束缚的白兔随着身后的冲撞晃动着，玻璃的倒影中只能看到乐正绫的笑容，那种很满足的坏笑。  
“嗯啊~”洛天依没有被控制的左手扣着塑料桌面，欲望驱使着身体去迎合身后肆虐的人，小舌主动勾上了双指。  
“天依，”乐正绫叫了她的名字，“不会标记你的，放心。”  
虽然身体告诉洛天依想被标记，但是她的大脑却由衷感谢乐正绫的承诺。  
“嗯~”乐正绫感觉到小穴紧紧咬着自己的腺体，闷哼一声按着洛天依的腰抽了出来。  
“唔……”乐正绫俯身压在洛天依身上，又一次咬在她颈后的腺体上。  
“哈……”乐正绫叹了口气，伸手抽了纸巾清理两人，揽着洛天依的腰帮她整理好衣服。  
“睡着了？”乐正绫坐在椅子上，发现洛天依顺着自己的动作倒在自己怀里，低头看了看。  
“老师啊，我俩都疯了。”乐正绫调了调姿势，掏出手机。  
照片中洛天依拽着乐正绫身前的衣服，脸上的情潮未退，小小的一只缩在身后人的怀里，而乐正绫只把自己微微勾起的唇框了进去。  
“偷看我手机要受罚哦。”拿着手机坐在床上的人被拉进了一个散发着茶香和水汽的怀抱。


End file.
